Microblogging is a modern communication medium that allows users to publish and/or broadcast short messages that can be accessed and/or viewed by subscribers and/or other users. These short messages used for microblogging are often referred as microposts. Microblogging has gained a significant amount of popularity in the recent years. For example, TWITTER provides a microblogging service which enables its users to exchange text-based microposts within social networks. However, various limitations exist with respect to how audio microposts can be effectively created, managed, and/or published within social networks.
Text-based microposts provide a quick and easy way to exchange and share information but are not very effective in conveying an author's emotions, feelings, attitudes, tone, and/or mood. Audio microposts created based on voice, speech, and/or other sound can provide an improved way of communicating short and expressive messages.
As such, what is needed is to be capable of creating, managing, and publishing audio microposts. These and other problems exist.